Training Camp
by Rexanele
Summary: Another training camp! But what happens when Mio and Ritsu start thinking about each other...? Mio/Ritsu Yuri.


Training Camp

_So cute..._ Ritsu stared at Mio as the train took them to Mugi's villa for another Training Camp.

Mio was looking out the window, watching the trees pass by quickly. She looked over at Ritsu, who was sitting right across from her, staring. "Ritsu? Oi, Ritsu! Stop staring off into space!"

Ritsu blinked a few times. "Eh? Ahahaha! Sorry!" _What was I just thinking about...? _

"Ne, Rit-chan! Aren't you excited for training camp? I wonder how big Mugi-chan's villa will be this time!" Yui chimed in, jumping up and down in her seat.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't get the big one this time... It was already reserved..." Mugi apologized sincerely.

"It's fine, the past villas have been more than sufficient!" Mio gave Mugi a reassuring smile. She looked over again at Ritsu, who returned to staring at her again.

_So kawaii... Especially when she smiles like that..._ Ritsu couldn't get her mind off of her best friend. She noticed Mio looking at her with a confused face and snapped out of it. _What the hell? Why do I keep thinking about that? _Ritsu shook her head to try to shake out the thoughts, but they still lingered in her brain the rest of the ride.

When they got to the villa, everyone exclaimed in amazement. "It's even bigger than last years!" Yui ran in, looking at all the huge rooms. Ritsu followed, just as excited. Mio and Mugi just laughed at their excitement, walking in after them.

_Ritsu is so adorable when she's excited like this..._ Mio thought. Then she caught herself. "Eh?" She wondered why such thoughts were running through her mind.

"Hmm? Whats wrong?" Mugi looked to Mio.

"N-nothing." Mio smiled. "C'mon, lets go practice!"Mio ran into the practice room, only to find that Ritsu and Yui had already changed into their swimsuits. "Oi! We came here to practice, not play!"

"C'mon Mio, just for a little bit! Pleeeeease?" Ritsu begged.

Mio sighed. _How can I resist when she begs like that? _"Alright, but only for a bit. Then we need to practice!" _Besides, I love it when Ritsu's in her bathing suit...Kawaii... _Mio blinked several times. _ What? Did I really just think that? Nevermind. It was nothing. _ Mio brushed it off, and changed into her bathing suit.

The four girls ran out onto the beach, Ritsu and Yui screaming playfully. The two crazy girls splashed in the water as Mio and Mugi rested on beach chairs. Mio closed her eyes and started thinking...

"Oh! I forgot the beach ball!" Ritsu remembered. "I'll go get it! I'll be right back!" Ritsu ran inside, catching a glimpse of Mio as she ran past. _She looks so peaceful with her eyes closed and resting like that... _Ritsu ran inside and started rummaging through her bags. "Aha!" Ritsu pulled out a deflated beach ball. She ran back outside screaming "Got it! But we have to blow it up first!"

"I wanna blow it up!" Yui screamed back. Ritsu handed the floppy plastic over to her. Yui took a big breath in, and exhaled, holding the ball up to her lips. The ball barely moved. "Ritsu...I can't do it..." Yui whined, handing it back over to Ritsu.

"Alright! Let me try then!" Ritsu did the same as Yui, and got the same results. "Mio...I can't do it..." Ritsu whined and handed the ball to Mio.

Mio rolled her eyes. She took the ball, and inhaled a big breath, and exhaled into the ball. She did this several times, until the ball was completely inflated. She capped off the hole in the ball, and handed it back to Ritsu. "Here, goofball."

"Arigatou!" Yui and Ritsu thanked Mio in unison and splashed back into the water.

Mio sighed. Then, a thought came to her. _My lips just touched something that Ritsu's had a second before..._ Mio's face began to turn a light pink. Why was this bothering her so much? She'd shared drinks with her before, and it was the same thing, right?

Mugi looked over at Mio with concern in her eyes. "Mio-chan, your face is pink! Do you have a fever or something?"

Mio put her hands over her face, trying to hide the blush. "N-no, I was just...N-nevermind. I'm fine, don't worry!" Mio closed her eyes, trying to think of something besides Ritsu.

It started to get dark, so the four exhausted girls went inside. Mio sighed. "We didn't practice at all..." she muttered to herself.

Yui yawned, exclaiming as she stretched. "I'm so tired..."

All of a sudden, they heard Mugi scream from another room. They all ran in, to see Mugi with teary eyes standing in front of three futons. "Those idiots! The only set up three futons!" She turned to the three worried girls. "I'm sorry, two of us will have to share a futon, since they only left us with three."

Ritsu swung an arm over Mio. "That's okay! Mio and I will share one!" She grinned that big cheesy grin she always had on her face when she had just forced Mio into something.

"O-oi Ritsu! Don't go around making decisions like that!" Mio blushed slightly at the thought of sharing a futon with Ritsu. _Huddled up close to Ritsu... sharing her warmth from her body..._

"Well we _are_ the closest friends here, and we've known each other the longest! It only makes sense for us to share the futon!" Ritsu explained, and Yui nodded in agreement.

"F-fine..." Mio gave in. She knew she wanted to share a futon with Ritsu. Why fight it?

After changing into their pajamas, the four girls all tucked into their futons. "Good night, everyone!" Mugi said, turning off the lights.

"Night..." Ritsu was already falling asleep, while Yui had passed out before the lights were even turned off.

"N-night..." Mio said nervously, looking at Ritsu falling asleep. _So cute..._

Mio stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Everyone had long since fallen asleep. Ritsu huddled up next to Mio, trying to steal some of her heat.

Mio sighed quietly. She got out of the futon stealthily so she wouldn't wake Ritsu. She tiptoed into the practice room, where her bass was sitting out on the stand. Mio picked it up and sat down with it. She didn't plug it into the amp, so she wouldn't make too much noise. She began playing the bass line of Fuwa fuwa time. After a little bit, she began singing quietly too. She closed her eyes, putting her heart and soul into playing.

Ritsu woke up, needing to go to the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom, and though she heard something... It was coming from the music room. She sneaked behind the wall, peaking at Mio practice. After a few moments, she walked in. "Hehe, your so cute when you practice. Especially when you put your whole heart into it."

Mio looked up at the girl standing in the doorway. She blushed at her comment. "R-Ritsu!"

Ritsu laughed and sat down across from Mio. She smiled and leaned back. "Play more."

Mio blushed more, and looked down. "O-okay..." She started playing 'My love is a Stapler'. When she looked up, she saw Ritsu looking at her. But her face wasn't like it usually is... She looked... Her eyes had adoration in them. Mio stopped playing, embarrassed.

Ritsu smiled, looking at Mio's embarrassed face. "Mio..." She looked to the side, starting to get embarrassed herself. "Mio, I have something to tell you..." Ritsu leaned closer to Mio, so close their noses almost touched.

"R-Ritsu..." Mio closed her eyes. All she had to do was tilt her head slightly and lean her head in just a few centimeters... and she did. Their lips touched, and Mio felt Ritsu's tongue slip through Mio's lips. Mio moaned quietly as they kissed.

Then, Ritsu pushed Mio's bass off of her lap, and moved forward, pushing Mio on the floor. Ritsu broke away, and moved down to Mio's neck. She began kissing it, licking it, and sucking it. She nipped it with her teeth, and licked more. Mio continued to whimper with pleasure.

She saw Mio's nipples begin to raise up her pajama top slightly. Ritsu unbuttoned Mio's shirt and rubbed her breast. She licked down her chest, and began sucking on her nipple. She flicked her tongue up and down. Mio gasped with pleasure. Ritsu moved back up to Mio's lips, knowing what she was about to do would make Mio scream with pleasure.

Ritsu moved her hand down, following the curves of her waist and hips. She slipped her hand under Mio's pajama bottoms, sliding them down slightly. She massaged Mio, looking for her soft spot...

Mio squeaked through their kiss. _Found it..._ Ritsu thought. She rubbed it, keeping in time with Mio's moans.

Ritsu rubbed Mio's clitoris, fast and with pressure. Ritsu went back to licking and nipping at Mio's neck, and her extra hand began massaging Mio's breast and nipple. Mio was breathing heavily, gasping and moaning with pleasure.

_Almost there..._ _Just a little longer..._ Ritsu thought. At that moment, she felt Mio come, the warm wetness covering Ritsu's fingers.

Ritsu sat up, detaching her hands and tongue from Mio, allowing her to catch her breath. She licked her fingers, tasting that sweet, tangy, flavor. Mio grabbed Ritsu's hand and licked some off as well.

Mio collapsed on the floor, still in that cloud of pleasure. Ritsu cuddled up next to her, falling asleep immediately. "Oyasumi..." Ritsu muttered good night to Mio right before they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
